Jack and Alonso at the end of time
by MazePhoenix
Summary: Spoilers for Doctor Who:The End of time part 2, Torchwood:Children of the Earth. Jack Harkness is saddened by the events in Torchwood:Children of the Earth and finds solace. Review if you feel like it. No characters are mine and I get no profit from this.


Jack and Alonso and all that at the end of time

It's at the bar at the end of the universe. All of the usual folks, well mostly non-humans are here. All drinking away and dancing merrily to their hearts delight. Jack Harkness' heart is heavy, but he keeps his eyes on the drink. Sorrows can swim, sometimes literally. He need only close his eyes to see his lover's face at the point of death, pale and drawn. "Say you won't forget me" gasps Ianto and he promises, no never. Six months is not a long time when you have all the time in the world, but it's still not enough to move on. Jack spies a cute young thing with ears the size of, well, shall we say mugs. The cute young thing smiles very inwardly. Maybe in another life he'd introduce himself, but not in this one. He'll just sink another drink and then maybe one more. The hurt will never go away, but he'll feel less alive and that will be good.

Then hours later he's still not drunk enough. He can still feel, and that's not a good thing. He looks up and sees the timelord. His eyes glaze over with a sad gleam, he wants to say something, anything but can't. There are no words between them, nothing left to say that hasn't already been said. The doctor nods sadly. Jack raises his hand in a salute. The doctor salutes him back and gives him a note, and then he's gone. Jack feels so alone in the universe. He knows he won't see the doctor again somehow. He looks at the note. It says, "His name is Alonso". He turns and sees the cute guy from earlier. Jack smiles sadly and greets the young man by his name. "How did you know my name?" wonders Alonso. "I'm psychic" says Jack and winks slightly at him. Old habits die hard. "So do you know what I'm thinking about?" wonders Alonso. "Oh yeah" says Jack and gives him a suggestive look. That he can do in his sleep. He's still

bewildered by the doctor's sudden appearance and disappearance, and saddened by his losses. But force of habit compels him to move on. "I've got a nice place" says Alonso. "We could go there and.." he doesn't finish the sentence but smiles knowingly. "Of course" says Jack. Tomorrow he'll think about what he's lost again and how to tell Gwen he not to worry about him. Tonight maybe he'll say "allons-y" to Alonso and then sink into pleasures well known and a sweetness he thought he'd lose forever. Alonso Frame tells him about his life and habits. He's had the most wonderful adventure and a man called the Doctor saved them all says Alonso. Jack smiles. The Doctor knows all the good ones. He remembers Rose and feels cold and alone despite Alonso's very real and warm presence. But all his losses, all his dead are what he carries with him very day and night of his immortal life. There's no way to forget and move on really.

He got a message fro Martha saying she'd married Mickey and they were fighting Sontarans and whatnot. And Rose is in her parallel world with her almost-doctor. Better then no doctor he supposes. She got a raw deal, but at least she's alive. Jack furrows his brow and focuses on the here and now. Alonso is smiling again. Enough with the talking and on to the main event. Lips meet and limbs entwine, hearts beat faster and pulses race. It's all like it was with all the others and like it will be in the future with other humans and aliens. This is beautiful and raw, and this will end like all good things always do. He knows he'll never be more alive than he is now. Nor will he feel less alone.

Somewhere the Doctor's life is draining away, and his new one is beginning. Jack knows nothing of this and maybe he never will. The night is warm and the universe is full of life and love and monsters. Somewhere the scattered atoms of Astrid Perth are gathering across a lake, watching birds mate. Somewhere the Smith-Joneses a resting after a long fight with some nasty monsters. Elsewhere Rose Tyler watches her almost-doctor stuff his face with jelly babies and she smiles. She's sad but knows he's the best she could get. Sarah Jane frets over Luke and Rani who may or may not be dating, and brave Clyde who really gets on K9's nerves with his constant banter. Donna Noble struggles with her newfound wealth and her nightmares of strange things. Her husband watches her and wonders what she's dreaming. The newborn doctor races across the universe happily. Jack doesn't know all this but he's still part of it.


End file.
